Sentimientos encontrados
by Natsuchan723
Summary: Uno era su modelo a seguir, el otro el Alfa de su manada; por uno sentía verdadera admiración, por el otro sutil respeto; y ambos eran jodidamente sexys. Iba a ser muy, pero que muy difícil, decidirse por uno de los dos, ¿o no? - Slash/Lemon.


**Disclaimer: **todos los personajes son de S. Meyer, pero la perversión de Seth es mía.

**Claim:** Seth, Jacob y, un poco, Edward.

**Summary:** uno era su modelo a seguir, el otro el Alfa de su manada; por uno sentía verdadera admiración, por el otro sutil respeto; y ambos eran jodidamente sexys. Iba a ser muy, pero que muy difícil, decidirse por uno de los dos, ¿o no?

**Rating:** M, lemon, slash, pero no trío.

**Aclaración:** spoilers de "Amanecer". La historia estaría situada durante el embarazo de Bella.

**Nota:** este one-shot es para _Kyde Valentine_, que lo pidió en el foro _el lobo, la oveja y el león_, y yo me ofrecí voluntaria para hacer cositas malas con Seth (porque amo a Seth y siempre quise hacer un lemon de él). Espero que te guste babe, y que _esto_ esté a la altura de tus espectativas.

* * *

**Sentimientos encontrados**

_-Seth POV_

Estamos de caza, Leah y yo, mientras Jake hace la ronda de vigilancia alrededor de casa de los Cullen.

Desde la discusión con Sam y los suyos, las cosas no pueden estar más tirantes, y eso repercute terriblemente en el carácter de Leah, y ni hablemos en el temperamento de Jake. Las peleas son continuas, y el único descanso es cuando se encuentran a más de 50 Kilómetros de distancia.

Yo procuro tener la mente ocupada intentando disolver sus disputas -que por otro lado están rozando ya la monotonía-, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en mis propios problemas, y en las dudas que rondan por mi cabeza.

Desde que me convertí en lobo, hará cosa de un año; y desde que conocí a los Cullen, varias emociones y sentimientos, que aún no llego a comprender bien, me revuelven el estómago continuamente y no me dejan dormir tranquilo por las noches.

No creo que lo que me pase sea muy normal, y eso me tiene bastante preocupado. Procuro no pensar en ello, porque me siento algo cohibido, pero me resulta inevitable no hacerlo, y más ahora, que estoy lejos de los causantes de mi estado de animo.

Ya sería bastante raro que sintiese cosas por uno de ellos solo pero, ¿¡con los dos!? Es increible... Pero del todo placentero. Tan solo el pensar en él, y lo opuestos que somos, la dureza de su físico, en contraste con lo dulce de sus palabras cuando se dirige a mí, y la imagen de su torso desnudo -grabada a fuego en mi mente-, luchando, demostrando sus innumerables habilidades...

-_¡Seth!_

La voz de Leah retumbó en mi cabeza y reverberó por ella hasta que, pasados unos segundos, su estridente chillido se fue disolviendo y apagando en mi mente.

-¿_Qué quieres Leah?_- pensé secamente.

-¿_Qué que quiero?_- incluso a varios kilómetros de distancia, y simplemente con sus pensamientos, su voz imponía bastante, e hizo que me amedrentara un poco-. _¿¡Qué que quiero!? ¡Deja de pensar ESAS barbaridades!_

Mierda. Se me olvidó que Leah escuchaba. ¿Por qué tenía que estar pendiente de mis pensamientos?

-_Eres mi hermano, joder._- continuó, con su retahíla...

-_No escuches y asunto arreglado._

-_¡No pienses cosas que me hagan escuchar!_

Dispuesto a no decirle nada a mi hermana de lo que después pudiese arrepentirme, salí corriendo en dirección opuesta. Estaba ya harto de tener que dejar aparcados mis pensamientos en los más profundo de mi mente y de tener que privarme siempre de mis sentimientos, por temor a que otros -o yo mismo- los descubrieran.

Debido a la furia, comencé a correr cada vez más deprisa, adentrándome en la espesura del bosque. No sabía a donde me dirigía, pero no me importaba, siempre que fuera lo suficientemente lejos de Leah y de sus impertinentes comentarios.

Entendía que no fuese agradable para ella escuchar tales pensamientos de su hermano pequeño, pero tampoco era agradable para mí que ella fuera partícipe de ellos, y menos aún cuando ni yo mismo me sentía orgulloso de tenerlos. Porque, la verdad sea dicha, aquello era _demasiado_ confuso. Y raro, muy raro. Porque por Jacob todavía lo entendería pero, ¿por Edward? Había como tropecientas razones para que resultara imposible que yo pudiese sentir algo -que no fuera odio-, por él.

Principalmente estaban las razones biológicas: ¡el era un vampiro y yo un licántropo! Teníamos las palabras _"enemigos mortales"_ tatuadas en la frente. A parte, él tenía unos ciento y pico años, mientras que yo apenas era un niño en comparación.

Pero si la madre naturaleza no era suficiente para evitar aquella atracción que sentía por él -si es que no era algo más-, los motivos morales eran algo imposible de obviar. ¡Estaba casado! Ca-sa-do. Sí, Seth; con todas las letras y todo lo que cada una de ellas implica al formar esa palabra. Y su mujer estaba embarazada. Dentro de unos meses serán un familia feliz, y tendrán un bebé que les llene y colme de alegría, y que bla, bla, bla...

Joder tío, parece que lo he hecho adrede. No podía existir peor criatura en el mundo de la que me pudiera enamorar, no, ¡tenía que ser el vampiro Edward Cullen!

Sin darme cuenta, vi que me dirigía a casa de los Cullen. ¡No, mierda! Hasta mi subconsciente me decía a gritos que me moría por verle de nuevo. En un impulso -que pretendía ser un acto de rebeldía contra mi propio ser-, paré en seco y me giré bruscamente. No, no podía volver sobre mis pasos, pues me encontraba con un problema mayor: Leah.

Me paré a pensar un segundo. Aún podía oír en mi mente el refunfuño lejano de Leah, que seguía maldiciéndome por lo bajo, mientras procuraba que la caza le ocupase todo su tiempo y su pensamiento.

De pronto sentí los aburridos y monótonos pensamientos de Jacob: "_Aún sigo sin entender a Bella. ¡Tan estúpida como siempre! Si no fuese tan cabezota se dejaría ayudar y...". _Se encontraba al norte, en el límite de la frontera establecida entre vampiros y quileutes. Vigilaba la zona ante la posible incursión de Sam y el resto de la manada en tierras vampíricas -nuestro, ahora, nuevo hogar.

Pensé que lo mejor sería distraerme, y sacarme a Edward de la cabeza un rato estando con Jacob. Al menos cerca suya me vería obligado a no pensar en el vampiro más de lo estrictamente normal -y necesario. Pero claro, Jake también tenía lo suyo...

_-¡Hey Jake!_

_-Ahora no Seth, estoy ocupado. ¿Tu no estabas cazando con tu hermana?_

_-Si, pero Leah me saca de mis casillas._

_-Ya, y vosotros a mí de las mías, ¡y os aguanto!_

_-No seas así Jake... ¿Puedo ir a vigilar la frontera contigo?_

No me había hecho falta su permiso, yo ya me había puesto en marcha antes de que él respondiese.

_-Haz lo que te de la gana, Seth. Yo no mando a nadie._

_-Ya lo sabía, por eso voy en busca tuya._

_-Que pesado eres, chaval._

Yo aullé en respuesta a ese último comentario y seguí corriendo todo lo rápido de lo que era capaz. De verdad que adoraba cuando Jake se ponía tan difícil y se hacía el chico duro, al que todo le resbala, y que se cree lo suficientemente maduro como para no necesitar de nada ni de nadie.

No dejaba de fantasear con lo mucho que podía cambiar su forma de ser si yo le dijera -o le demostrara- parte de mis sentimientos. Tal vez se daría cuenta de lo valioso que es aquello que tiene junto a él. Tal vez era necesario darle algo de ayuda para que se percatara de ello y para que abriera los ojos de una vez. Y tal vez, solo tal vez, necesitaría sentirse dependiente del cariño de alguien, y rogase sentir un cuerpo caliente junto al suyo -mi cariño, mi cuerpo.

Es que, de verdad, Edward podía ser todo lo espectacular que yo quisiera, pero es que Jacob... era tan cálido y tan frío y cortante a la vez, que sus respuestas me dejaban siempre deseando más de él, de sus palabras, de su ironía, de su altanería, de todo él. Jake era como aquel juguete que tanto deseabas de la juguetería; era tan perfecto que no le podías encontrar defecto alguno, y lo deseabas tanto, precisamente por la imposibilidad para conseguirlo, allí, en lo alto de las lindas estanterías decoradas, tras el duro cristal que te separaba de tus más fieras ilusiones... Y te preguntabas, ¿que no haría yo con este juguete? E imaginabas las mil y una aventuras que podríais vivir juntos, la de cosas que harías con él, cómo, cuándo, porqué y para qué lo usarías, y lo gozoso que te sentirías mientras jugabas con él.

Pues Jake era igual... ¿¡Qué no deseaba yo de él!? ¿¡Qué no le haría!?

_-¿Qué no le harías a quién, Seth? _

Se me calló el mundo a los pies. ¿Jacob? Había corrido con tanto ímpetu que apenas me había dado cuenta de que estaba a escaso 3 kilómetros de él.

_-¿Jake? ¿Has escuchado lo que venía pensando...?_

_-No. Seth, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer aparte de hurgar en tu cabeza ¿sabes?_ -suspiré de alivio-._ Solo he escuchado cuando ya estabas casi gritando fuera de tu mente._- Hizo una pausa en espera a mi respuesta pero, sinceramente, no sabía que decir. Estaba completamente avergonzado.-_ Así que... ¿tenemos una ganadora?_

_-¿Eh? ¿Qué? Ganadora... ¿quién de qué? _-ahora sí, estaba confundido.

_-¡Una ganadora del corazón del tierno y achuchable Seth! Siempre creí que acabarías con tu amado Eddie._

Mi mente quedó en blanco y mi cuerpo se tensó. Llegué junto a Jacob a tiempo de ver su lobuna cara de burla.

_-No tiene ninguna gracia, Jake._

_-Uh, el pequeño Seth se ha enfadado. ¿Que le vas ha hacer a tu Alfa por haber ofendido a tu amado Eddie?_

Gruñí y salté sobre él. Me tiré directo hacia su cuello, pero no conseguí nada más que magullarle un poco en la caída.

_-Seth, era una broma. No te pases._

Seguí tratando de morderle enfurecido, pero el condenado esquivaba todos mis intentos. Harto ya de que le quisiera agredir, me empujó con sus patas traseras y salí despedido contra un árbol, que crujió y se desquebrajó ante al impacto.

Me hice algo de daño en la espalda pero me puse en pie corriendo. Vi la furia en los ojos de Jacob: le había enfurecido de verdad. Traté de serenar mis pensamientos y me di cuenta de que aquello no tenía sentido. Edward tenía razón, los lobos somos muy susceptibles. Jacob tenía ganas de más, pero yo no quería luchar contra él. Sabía que no iba a atender a palabras así que me transformé. Recobré mi forma humana y le hablé en voz alta.

-Jacob, lo siento. No debería haberme alterado de esa manera. En parte llevas razón, idolatro demasiado a los vampiros pero, ¿tan difícil es llevarse bien con alguien que no te ha hecho nada?

Él se limitó a gruñirme.

-Jake... ¿por qué te molesta tanto que me gusten los Cullen?

Noté como se le tensaban las patas de atrás, preparándose para saltar sobre mí.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerme daño o luego te arrepentirás. Transfórmate y hablamos como personas civilizadas.

Siguió gruñendo pero, tras unos segundos de reflexión pareció hacerme caso y adoptó su forma humana de nuevo.

-Ni pienses que me arrepentiría por pegarte un buen bocado y cerrarte esa enorme bocaza que tienes, Seth.

-Se me ocurren otras maneras de que me la cierres...- vale, aquello era pasarse, pero yo estaba ya en caliente después de la pelea.

-Sí, ¡de un puñetazo!- me dijo socarrón. Dios, que corto de entendederas era el pobre.

Entonces me di cuenta de que ambos estábamos desnudos.

Lejos de preocuparme por mí y mi vergüenza, me quedé completamente boquiabierto ante su perfecto cuerpo. Todos habíamos crecido y nuestra musculatura se había desarrollado cuando nos transformamos, pero lo de Jake era exagerado. Sus bíceps parecían tener vida propia dentro de sus brazos, cada vez que los flexiona o estiraba. Sus abdominales me pedían a gritos que los delineara lenta y delicadamente con los dedos, memorizándolos a conciencia. Y la curva de sus estrechas caderas, junto con su pliegue inguinal, me enloquecían con solo recorrer su forma con la mirada y llegar hasta el objeto de mayor deseo de su cuerpo.

-Seth... ¡Seth! ¿Que diablos te pasa?- odié a Jacob por devolverme a la vida real, y despertarme de mi ensimismamiento.

-Jake, ¿me echarás de la manada si hago algo inapropiado y realmente estúpido? -tenía que hacerlo. Era ahora o nunca.

-¿Qué mierda dices Seth...?

Y no le dejé terminar. Me tiré -literalmente- sobre él, haciendo que los dos cayéramos al suelo, quedando yo sobre él. Nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos, él confuso, yo nervioso. Comencé a bajar mi cara hacia sus labios, queriendo besarle con rapidez, en ese mismo instante, necesitaba sentirlo mio ya; pero tampoco quería precipitar nada. Estaba a punto de rozar sus labios con los míos, notaba ya su aliento entrando en mi boca... Cuando el muy imbécil se apartó. Rodó sobre un costado y me esquivó.

-¡Seth Clearwater! ¡Cómo se te ocurra volver ha hacer algo ni siquiera parecido te-!

Ahora sí, fui más rápido que él. Giré y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, haciendo de nuestro contacto algo austero y rudo, algo de lo que solo yo era partícipe. Sin importarme la opinión de Jake -que se había quedado clavado en el sitio, sin ni siquiera respirar-, seguí moviendo mis labios sobre los suyos, disfrutando de su sabor, de su esencia.

Seguí dándole luego, intentando introducir mi lengua dentro de su boca, intentando que él también disfrutara de aquello, pero Jacob seguía como una estatua.

Estaba ya a punto de desistir, cuando entreabrió la boca. Rozó su lengua tímidamente contra la comisura de mis labios y saludó a la mía, invitándola a jugar, a mantener un duelo de placer. Yo casi me derrito al ver que había logrado mi objetivo y me involucré al máximo en aquella _lucha._

Noté como los besos se iban convirtiendo en mordiscos desesperados. Mi lengua se paseaba por toda su fuerte y marcada mandíbula, mientras que él se deleitaba con mis labios, mordiéndolos, succionándolos y besándolos en cada parte de su superficie.

Mis manos, que antes sujetaban sus muñecas, ahora estaban entrelazadas con las suyas, que se movían al compás de mis movimientos.

Yo empecé a notar el sudor de nuestros cuerpos correr entre nosotros, y Jake, harto de ser el dominado, giró sobre si mismo, poniéndome ahora a mí en el suelo, y él encima.

Esperaba que siguiera con nuestro juego de besos, pero me sorprendió bajando por mi cuello, pecho y abdomen, dejándome un rastro de caricias por cada una de mis zonas sensibles a su alcance. Llegó hasta mi vello púbico, enredando sus dedos en él y tirando con suavidad, provocándome un cosquilleo que hizo que soltara una carcajada de puro placer. Comenzó a rozar la piel de la parte superior de mi miembro -ya erecto-, dibujando sobre ella dibujos indescriptibles y, de pronto, se detuvo con brusquedad.

Yo alcé la vista y vi como él había levantado su cabeza a la vez, buscando mis ojos. Fue subiendo lentamente por mi cuerpo, recorriendo el mismo camino por el que antes había dejado sus huellas, borrando su tacto, recuperando cada una de las caricias que antes me había regalado, sabiendo exactamente donde tocar para hacer que el placer me dominara. Llegó a mi boca y la besó con furia, lujuria y, sobre todo, pasión. Se separó con rapidez de mí, dejándome con ganas de más. Recorrió el filo de mi mandíbula con sus calientes dedos y subió hasta mi oreja. Lamió su lóbulo y me susurró, con la voz rota de placer y entrecortada por los jadeos: _"No eres el único que deseaba esto, Seth Clearwater. No hagas que después me arrepienta"._

Yo no pude hacer otra cosa que temblar bajo su cuerpo. Tomé su comentario como lo que era: un desafío en toda regla. Gruñí, y el se rió a carcajada limpia. Jake se creía muy maduro, pero el _pequeño_ Seth le iba a enseñar unas cuantas lecciones.

Le empujé a un lado y me levanté con velocidad. Lo tomé del brazo y lo estampé contra el árbol más cercano.

-Después de esto yo seré el nuevo Alfa, el nuevo macho dominante en la manada- le dije, acallando su posible repuesta con un nuevo beso.

Jake separó nuestro contacto, indicando que estaba cansado de los preliminares. Quería _más_. Y yo no estaba dispuesto a dejar nada a medias. Bajé las manos hasta sus caderas y lo aproximé a mí, juntándolas con las mías. Me acerqué y me rocé al máximo contra él. Noté su excitación al instante y no pude resistirme a bajar cuanto antes hasta su posición. La agarré entre mis manos con delicadeza, tocando con suavidad en los sitios más imprudentes, que eran los más excitantes. Jake me tomó del pelo, indicándome que no tuviera compasión alguna con él. Comencé a lamer con la punta de mi lengua la base de su pene, dejando un rastro de saliva, de arriba a abajo, de abajo a arriba. Los jadeos de Jake no hacían otra cosa que animarme a seguir, a hacer que él tuviera algo que deberme a cambio después. Comenzó a mover las caderas a la vez que su erección crecía en mis manos y yo tuve la necesidad de introducirla en mi boca y succionar. Si quería placer lo iba a tener.

Recorrí toda su superficie circular con la lengua, chupando a la vez con los labios, metiéndola y sacándola de mi boca con una mano, mientras que con la otra jugaba con sus excitados testículos. Jake gruñó un incomprensible _"Seth";_ anunciando que estaba a punto de venirse, pero yo no necesitaba que él me lo dijera para saberlo, pues ya llevaba rato notando su líquido pre seminal en manos y boca. Gritó una sarta de incoherencias y estalló en un orgasmo que dejó todo su sabor y esencia en mis labios. ¡Dios, que bien se sentía aquello!

Empezó a temblar y las sacudidas de su cuerpo me hicieron estremecer de placer, al saber que era yo el que había provocado aquello. Le di unos últimos lametones a su pene, tragando hasta la última gota de su sabor, y después me lo saqué de la boca, acunándolo entre mis manos. Jake tenía la mirada perdida, y jadeaba sin parar, pero aquello no le impidió levantarme, auparme hasta él y besarme con fiereza. Lamió de mis labios los restos de su eyaculación y nos separó. Ambos nos miramos durante unos segundos y llegamos a la misma conclusión sin la necesidad de palabras: aquello no era suficiente. Él quería más y yo también.

Ahora fue él el que quiso llevar la voz cantante. Me agarró y me puso de cara al árbol, de espaldas a él. Comenzó a acariciar los músculos de mi espalda y al llegar a mi cintura llevó las manos hacia delante, recorriendo los huesos de mi pelvis y deteniéndose en mi excitado miembro. Lo tomó y lo empezó a masturbar, pero muy suavemente, tan despacio que me empezó a enfurecer.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, bajó su mano libre hasta mis glúteos y los tomó, introduciendo uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Yo di un respingo ante semejante forma de contacto y me asusté, pero no de dolor, sino de descubrir lo placentero que era aquella nueva sensación, aquella forma de sentirlo dentro mía. Mientras seguía jugando con mi pene fue moviendo la otra mano, introduciendo, poco a poco, un segundo y hasta un tercer dedo. Yo necesitaba sentirlo más mío, más, más...

Intensificó el movimientos de su mano sobre mi erección y noté como me quedaba poco para llegar al clímax. De pronto sacó con brusquedad los dedos de mi interior y metió, con sorprendente parsimonia, su miembro, de nuevo erecto. Comenzó a moverse con una rapidez extrema dentro mía, y yo me maravillé y estremecí de placer.

Llevé una mano hasta sus glúteos y lo apreté junto a mí, para obligarlo a meterse aún más, para que no cupiese ni una diminuta mota de polvo entre los dos. Con la otra mano agarré la mano de Jake que estaba sobre mi pene, para ayudarle así y guiarle en los movimientos.

Ambos estábamos perfectamente sincronizados y nos movíamos como uno solo. Jacob empezó a gemir y a aumentar la fuerza de las embestidas y yo lo único que pude hacer cuando me vine fue exhalar el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones. Después sentí el calor de Jacob dentro de mí, y lo jodidamente bien que se sentía aquello.

Jake salió de mí con cuidado y soltó mi miembro. Yo me volví y le mordí el labio inferior para provocarle.

-Señor Alfa, creo que alguien le debe una disculpa a alguien por haber dudado de sus capacidades -le dije antes de que me besara de nuevo, y con más pasión que antes.

-Creo que esto ha sido ya suficiente disculpa -me dijo antes de unir de nuevo nuestras bocas en una danza que no tendría fin.

* * *

_Y fin._

_Vivieron felices y comieron perdices, (bueno no)._

_Kyde, cariño, espero que esto no haya estado tan mal. Besos._

_Todo aquel que piense que soy una depravada mental, que pulse en botoncito verde._


End file.
